pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:PokeKlara/Anime/BW004
Pokazowych emocji ciąg dalszy! - czwarty odcinek serii Black&White w Anime Klary. Został wyemitowany 18 grudnia 2012 roku. Najważniejsze wydarzenia *Jun pomyśle kończy swój apel. *Klara, tak samo jak przyjaciółka, bardzo dobrze przygotowała się do pierwszej rundy i dostaje wysokie noty. *Okazuje się, że Paul również bierze udział w pokazach i przedstawia bardzo dobry apel. *Kolejno Paul, Jun, Klara, Kate, Ivan, Felix, Juliet i Monica przechodzą do następnej rundy. *Runda druga: **Jun vs. Ivan - Jun wygrywa. **Klara vs. Felix - Klara wygrywa. **Kate vs. Juliet - Kate wygrywa. **Paul vs. Monica - Paul wygrywa. *Półfinał: **Jun vs. Kate - Jun wygrywa. **Klara vs. Paul - Klara wygrywa. *Finał: **Klara vs. Jun - Jun wygrywa i zdobywa swoją pierwszą wstążkę. Treść Trwają pokazy miasta Striaton, a dokładniej apel Jun. - Piplup, Bąbelkowy Promień! - zawołała Jun, a Poke-Pingwin wyskoczył w górę i zaczął się obracać używając Bąbelkowego Promienia. Wszystkie bańki zderzyły się i rozprysnęły na tysiące migotających, wyglądających, jak neony kawałków, które opadając na scenę wyglądały niczym deszcz diamentów. W tym samym czasie w poczekalni: - Chyba już wiem, dlaczego Neonek... - szepnęła Klara i dalej wpatrywała się w ekran. - ASZA... - dodał Teodor - Paul nie powiedział nic, nawet nie patrzył na swoja siostrę. Bardziej interesowała go podłoga, której przyglądał się z ogromną pasją... - Piplup, a teraz Czekanie! - rozkazała Jun Piplup'owi, który stanął wśród unoszącego się jeszcze pyłu i zaczął wykonywać atak Czekania. Pokemon zaczął się świecić, oznaczało to, że gromadził on całą swoją energię, by zaraz ją uwolnić. A gdy wreszcie to zrobił całą scenę ogarnęła biała poświata. Po chwili nad sceną huczało od kolorowych i przepięknych fajerwerków... Widownia oszalała, a Jun oraz Piplup ukłonili się i stanęli czekając na wynik. - Cóż za występ! Piękno i gracja, oto całe pokazy! A co na to sędziowie? Panie Contesta? - Naprawdę się cieszę, że mogę oglądać tak młodych i utalentowanych koordynatorów oraz ich Pokemony. To był na prawdę wspaniały i obiecujący występ - powiedział. - Oczywiście, my również ;) Panie Sukizo, jak pan oceni występ Jun i jej Piplup'a? - Nadzwyczajnie! - zawołał mężczyzna,a Klaudian zaśmiała się - Siostro Joy? - Ten występ był wspaniały. Jestem naprawdę szczęśliwa widząc tak zdrowego i radosnego Pokemona. Mam nadzieję, że w drugiej rundzie będziecie równie wspaniali. - Cudowne słowa od całej trójki sędziów! Spójrzmy na punkty... 29.1! Brawo! - Ufff... - westchnęła Jun i skierowała się w stronę poczekalni, z której wybiegała Klara. Przyjaciółki mijając się w biegu uśmiechnęły do siebie, a Kala dodatkowo powiedziała: - Brawo Juna! Klara widziała już scenę i mnóstwo ludzi na widowni. W przeciwieństwie do przyjaciółki z ogromną pewnością siebie wkroczyła na pole bitwy. ' - Nadszedł czas na Klarę. Córkę naszej drogiej Profesor Juniper! Ta dziewczyna dopiero zaczyna swoją karierę, ale na pewno zapamiętamy ją na dłużej! - Ok, Rose... Czas na pokaz! - zawołała dziewczyna a z jej Pokeballa "wyskoczyła" mała Snivy, która otoczona liśćmi wyglądała cudownie - Burza Liści! - zawołała, a Rose natychmiast użyła potężnej, ale pięknej Liściastej Burzy, która otoczyła całą scenę - A teraz Atrakcja! - SNAAAJ-VI! - Rose podczas używania atrakcji zaczęła się kręcić dzięki czemu serduszka i liście "połączyły się", tworząc wspaniałą kombinację, unoszącą się w powietrzu. - Przyspieszenie i Liściaste Ostrza! - rozkazała Klara, a Snivy zaczęła błyskawicznie biec wśród liści i serc z atrakcji. Jej ogon i łapki zaczęły świecić na zielono, tak jakby Snivy używała Ostrza liścia. Pokemon przemieszczając się po scenie wyglądał jak jasna zielona plamka, a liście z początkowej Burzy zmieniały się pył, pod wpływem ataku. Serduszka natomiast iskrzyły różowym blaskiem. Gdy Snivy skończyła i stanęła na środku sceny jej łapki i ogon dalej świeciły. Rose "zatańczyła" coś w rodzaju baletu, blask ogona i rąk zostawiał wokół niej zielone wstęgi. Kiedy skończyła ona i Klara ukłoniły się, a widownia oszalała. - Cóż za apel! Z takim talentem trzeba się urodzić. Co Państwo o tym myślą? - Cóż, występ wspaniały. Trzeba to przyznać ;) - zaczął Pan Contesta - Powiedz mi tylko, Klaro, jak Twój Pokemon może używać Liściastego Ostrza łapkami? - spytał zaciekawiony sędzia. - Tajemnica zawodowa ^_^" - odp. Kala. - Ah... Mam nadzieję, że nauczysz tego kiedyś moją drogą Serperior - uśmiechnął się Pan Contesta, a Klara również odp. uśmiechem i skinęła głową, co oznaczało zgodę. - Bardzo dobry początek! - zawołała Klaudian - Panie Sukizo? Co Pan myśli o tym apelu? - Nadzwyczajny! - odp. Sukizo, a Klaudian uśmiechnęła się, co oznaczało jednak: ''On to chyba nie zna innych słów... - Siostro Joy? - Jestem pod wrażeniem tego występu. Ta Snivy wygląda na naprawdę zdrowego i szczęśliwego Pokemona. Liczę na kolejne wspaniałe występy w waszym wykonaniu ;) - Kolejne wspaniałe oceny od wszystkich sędziów! Spójrzmy, czy przełożą się one także na punkty! - mówiła Klaudian i spojrzała na tablicę nad stołem sędziowskim - 28.9! Klara może być chyba spokojna, powinna przejść pierwszą rundę! Dziękujemy - powiedziała z uśmiechem do Klary, która skinęła głową i odeszła. Gdy szła korytarzem minęła się z Paulem, który zmierzył ją przenikliwym spojrzeniem i poszedł dalej. - Jak on może być koordynatorem... W ogóle, jak może być trenerem! - powiedziała cicho do siebie i wkroczyła do poczekalni, gdzie czekała już na nią Jun. - To było cudowne, Kala! - zawołała - Kiedy ty to ćwiczyłaś? - Dzięki, ale co ćwiczyłam? - zaśmiała się. - Oh, no! Liściaste Ostrza! - Aaah... Widziałam kiedyś jak dziadek stosował tą technikę z Simisage'm. Tak na prawdę to łatwe... - W każdym bądź razie wyglądało cudownie! '''W tym samym czasie na scenie: - Paula chyba już znacie? Ten koordynator ma już na koncie 3 wstążki, więc wie o co chodzi w pokazach. Szykujmy się na spektakl siły i piękna! W poczekalni: - Spektakl siły i piękna? Żart... - powiedziała Jun, a Piplup jej przytaknął. Na scenie: - Torterra, pokaż klasę! - krzyknął i wyrzucił Pokeball w górę. - TORTEEERRRAAA! - zawołał Pokemon otoczony rzucającymi się po scenie, małymi piorunami. W poczekalni: - A więc Turtwig Paula ewoluował... - szepnęła Jun i westchnęła. Na scenie: - Torterra, Słoneczny Promień i Kula Energii! - krzyknął Paul, a Torterra zaczęła kumulować energię, by użyć Słonecznego Promienia. Przed jej głową powstawała coraz większa kula, którą Pokemon po chwili wysłał w powietrze. Parę sekund później Torterra użyła Kuli Energii, która "wtopiła się" w atak Słonecznym promieniem i zaczęła iskrzyć zielonymi iskrami oraz żarzyć się bladozielonym blaskiem. - Doskonale, a teraz Burza Liści! - TOOORTEEERA! - Burza Liści otoczyła kulę ze Słonecznego Promienia i Kuli Energii. Siła która powstała w środku musiała być bardzo duża, ponieważ kula zaczęła krążyć po liściastej klatce, a skutkiem tego były tylko przepiękne iskry. - Zakończ to Giga Odpływem. - Torterra zaczęła używać potężnego ataku, który wysłała w górę, w stronę "liściastej klatki". Gdy Giga Odpływ zderzył się z Burzą Liści i z "Słoneczną Kulą", powstał "Zielony deszcz Meteorytów". Widownia była pod wrażeniem. - Co za moc, co za siła! - zawołała Klaudian - A jednocześnie piękno! Jestem pod wrażeniem występu tego chłopaka i jego Torterry. Ale co na to sędziowie? - Znam Paula nie od dziś. Byłem pewny, że ten apel będzie kwintesencją siły i piękna Torterry i oczywiście się nie pomyliłem. Dziękuję, że mogłem być świadkiem tak doskonałego apelu. - powiedział pan Contesta. - Nadzwyczajny występ - skomentował Pan Sukizo. - Twój Torterra to na prawdę silny Pokemon, powinieneś być z niego dumny. Cieszę się, że mogłam was widzieć po raz kolejny w tak dobrej formie. - Ja tam jestem dumna ze wszystkich dzisiejszych występów. Spójrzmy na punkty... No proszę! Oto największy dzisiejszy wynik! 29.5! Brawa dla Paula! - chłopak skinął głową, odwrócił się i skierował w stronę poczekalni, a Klaudian mówiła dalej - To był już ostatni dzisiejszy występ. Zapraszam na krótką przerwę, a tuż po niej dowiemy się kto przeszedł do następnej rundy. Przypominam, że nie bierzemy pod uwagę tylko punktów ;) W poczekalni: - Czyli do końca nie wiadomo kto przejdzie dalej? Eh... To takie denerwujące... - mówiła Klara. - Co ty nie powiesz? - odburknęła Jun, patrząc na drzwi, a gdy się otworzyły błyskawicznie odwróciła wzrok. Paul wszedł do pomieszczenia i usiadł koło jakiegoś trenera. Rozglądał, się po sali, jakby kogoś szukał. W końcu zatrzymał swoje spojrzenie na Jun, popatrzył na nią wyzywająco, a jego mina wyrażała "I co dzieciaku? Podskoczysz?" Jun bardzo zdenerwowało zachowanie brata. Postanowiła jednak tego nie okazywać. Spokojnie ruszyła w stronę brata i usiadła kilka miejsc dalej. Klara zrobiła to samo. - Te pokazy były bardzo emocjonujące, prawda Klaro? - spytała przyjaciółkę Jun, jednak kątem oka patrzyła na Paula. - Eee... Taak... - odp. zaskoczona Klara. - Szczególnie te ostanie występy. Ah, prawie zapomniałam! Miałaś mi opowiedzieć jak nauczyłaś swoją Snivy tych urzekających Liściastych Ostrz. - Prze... - zaczęła Klara, jednak Jun kopnęła ją nogą. Dopiero teraz Klara zrozumiała o co chodzi. - Jak byłam mała to mój dziadek trenował ze swoim Simisagem właśnie ten wspaniały ruch. Postanowiłam wykorzystać sprawdzoną kombinację i chyba mi się udało. - Z pewnością przejdziesz do następnej rundy. Jak myślisz, komu powiodło się tak samo dobrze jak Tobie? - Na pewno Ty zasługujesz na przejście do kolejnej rundy. Twój apel był doskonały - odp Kala. Nagle przyszedł jej do głowy pewien pomysł... - A jak oceniasz wspaniały występ Twojego brata? - spytała chytrze, a Jun zrobiła minę w stylu "Zabiję i powieszę na drzewie!". Opanowała się jednak szybko. - Cóż... trudno powiedzieć. Torterra pokazał ogromną siłę i myślę, że przejdzie kolejną rundę. A co do mojego brata, to uważam, że powinien być trochę milszy dla swojego Pokemona. W końcu Torrterra bardzo się starał. "Kurdę, jacy oni byli dobrzy!" - pomyślała. - Co za dziewczyna... - mruknął Paul i przewrócił oczami - Myśli i mówi co innego. - Koniec przerwy! - rozległ się głos Klaudian, a wszyscy utkwili wzrok na ekranie - Mamy już wyniki i wiemy kto wystąpi w drugiej rundzie dzisiejszych Pokazów! Oto ósemka szczęśliwców: Paul, Jun, Klara, Kate, Ivan, Felix, Juliet i Monica. Finalistom gratulujemy a resztę pocieszamy! Nie załamujcie się kochani! Będzie dobrze! - Uffff... - Klara wypuściła powietrze z płuc i odetchnęła z ulgą. Jun z resztą zrobiła to samo. - A teraz nastąpi losowanie par do walk pokazowych! Jako pierwsi zawalczą Jun i Ivan, tuż po nich Klara i Felix. Jako trzeci Kate i Juliet, a ostatni Paul i Monica! Pierwsza walka za 5 minut. Powodzenia! - Dlaczego muszę być pierwsza?! - zamarudziła Jun. - Spoko, będzie dobrze. Jeszcze spotkamy się w finale ;) A teraz leć, Ivan już wyszedł. - No dobra. Zajmiesz się Neonkiem? - PIPLAP? -spytał zaskoczony Pokemon. - To nie będziesz go teraz używać? - spytała Klara, biorąc Piplupa na ręce. - Nie. Trzymajcie kciuki! - i pobiegła... - Eh... Ciekawość mnie zżera kogo Juna wybierze do pokazów... Może Natalie? - spytała Piplupa, a on popatrzył na nią i wzruszył ramionami. - Teodor, będziesz kibicował Jun? - spytała dziewczyna swego Pokemona, znaczy zwróciła się do niego. - ASZA, ASZA! - zawołał Pokemon z entuzjazmem i wychylił głowę z włosów trenerki. W tym czasie na scenie: - Nadszedł czas na pierwszą pokazową walkę tego dnia! Po mojej lewej znajduje się Jun, początkująca koordynatorka z Sinnoh, która zaprezentowała doskonały apel w pierwszej rundzie. Natomiast po mojej prawej widzimy Ivana, właściciela jednej wstążki z pokazów Unova! Zapowiada się ciekawa walka! Macie 5 minut, zaczynajcieee! - Natalie, strumień światła! - zawołała i wyrzuciła w górę Pokeball z Leafonem. Poke-lis zaprezentował się wspaniale otoczony zielonkawo-niebieską kokardą, która po chwili rozprysnęła się na miliny małych kawałków i mieniła się tysiącami barw. - LIFF... - powiedziała z gracją Nati i usiadła na scenie. - Watchog, pokaż się! - zawołał i Ivan, a jego Pokemon zaprezentował się w kolorowym konfetti. - ŁACZOOG! - zawołał. - Czas, start! - krzyknęła Klaudian, a zegar ruszył. - Natalie, zacznij Ostrzem Liścia! - Phi! Watchog, złap Leafeon i użyj Pioruna! - Watchog bez zająknięcia posłuchał trenera. Podbiegł do atakującej Nati i złapał jej liść na głowie w łapki. Następnie użył Pioruna, który pod wpływem Liściastego Ostrza uzyskał zieloną poświatę. Po chwili Leafeon padła zmęczona na ziemię. - LIFF-LLIIFION... - próbowała wstać, jednak nie miała sił, a punkty po stronie Jun malały. - Nati, dasz radę! Użyj Syntezy! - zawołała Jun - Pokemon wystawił głowę w stronę słońca i zaczął się leczyć - Brawo! Teraz wykonamy lepszy ruch. Natalie Powietrzne Ostrze! - Pokemon zaczął używać Asa Przestworzy, a po chili dodał do tego Liściaste Ostrze. Leafeon zostawiała za sobą zielone "błyski", a liść na jej głowie stawał się coraz większy. Natalie uderzyła całą mocą w zdezorientowanego Watchoga, który okazał się niezdolny do walki. - To już koniec! Minęła zaledwie minuta, a tu taka niespodzianka... Tę walkę wygrywa Jun i jej Leafeon! Brawa dla nich! - Hę? Tak szybko? No cóż... Natalie, byłaś cudowna! - mówiła Jun i przytuliła swoją Leafeon, po czym schowała ją do Pokeballa i wróciła do poczekalni. W poczekalni: - Dość szybko poszło... - powiedziała Klara, a Piplup i Oshawott jej przytaknęli - Mimo wszystko brawa dla Jun! - Powietrzne Ostrze... Ale nazwa... - mruknął Paul. - A wymyśliłbyś coś lepszego? - odburknęła mu Klara. - PIP-PIPLAP! - ASZA-ASZAŁAT! - Choćby Sztuka Liściastego Ostrza i Asa Przestworzy. Brzmi lepiej, nie sądzisz? - Emm... Nie mam zdania. - odp i odwróciła się na pięcie. - "Taa... Nie mam zdania... Chyba nie mam zdania o sobie!" - pomyślała i pobiegła do Jun, która właśnie weszła do pomieszczenia. Szybko pogratulowała przyjaciółce, schowała Teodora do Pokeballa i wybiegła. - Nadszedł czas na kolejną walkę! - zaczęła Klaudian, gdy Klara i Felix wstawili się na polu bitwy. - Po mojej lewej, Klara. Ta dziewczyna debiutuje na pokazach, ale mimo to w pierwszej rundzie poszło jej wyśmienicie! Po mojej prawej znajduje się Felix! Ten koordynator ma już ogromnie doświadczenie, ma za sobą dwa Wielkie Festiwale, w których zajął 16 i 8 miejsce! Zaprezentujcie swoje Pokemony! - Teodor, czas na pokaz! - zawołała Klara i wyrzuciła w górę Poke-kulę. Oshawott był otoczony małymi gwiazdkami, które przepięknie się mieniły. - ASZAA-ŁAAAT! - Pokaż się mój drogi Timburr! - krzyknął Felix a jego Pokemon wyszedł a scenę otoczony niebieskim konfetti. - TI-I-MBUU-UU-R - zaśmiał się chytrze Pokemon. - Macie pięć minut, zaczynajcie! - Koniec! Spójrzmy... Tak, już wszystko jasne! Tę walkę wygrywa Klara i jej Oshawott! - Teo! Byłeś wspaniały! - zawołała dziewczyna i podbiegła do Pokemona. - ASZA, ASZŁAT! - Timburr, nie martw się! Byłeś świetny, dałeś z siebie wszystko. - powiedział Ivan do swego załamanego Pokemona. - TIIMMB... - westchnął stworek. Następnie walczyły Kate i Juliet, Palpitoad vs. Cottonee. Niewielką przewagą punktów, ale jednak wygrała Kate. Jako ostatni walczyli Pal i Monica, Elekid vs. Yamask. Paul znokautował rywalkę, dzięki czemu przeszedł do półfinału. - To już koniec drugiej rundy! Oto nasi półfinaliści: Jun, Klara, Kate i Paul! Zapowiada się na prawdę ciekawa runda! Teraz komputer wylosuje półfinałowe pary... Jako pierwsze zawalczą Jun i Kate, a drudzy Klara i Paul! Zapraszamy na widowiskowe spektakle w wykonaniu naszych koordynatorów! - mówiła ciągle Klaudian. '(...) ' '''Trwa walka Jun i Kate. Piplup walczy przeciwko Tepigowi. Obie dziewczyny mają na koncie taką samą ilość punktów. Na zegarze została minuta i 30 sekund. - "Teraz albo nigdy!" - pomyślała Jun - Piplup, Wielki Bąbelek! - zawołała, a jej Pokemon stworzył nad sobą wielką bańkę. - Ted, przygotuj się! - rozkazała Kate. - TEPPP... - Pokemon przyjął pozę bojową, w każdej chwili mógł uniknąć ataku. Piplup wysłał bańkę w stronę Tepiga. Kate kazała zrobić Tepigowi unik, jednak kombinacja Piplupa podążała za Poke-świnką i w końcu Ted został w nią "złapany". - Brawo! - zawołała Jun - Piplup Dziobanie! - PIP-PIP-PIP-PIP! - Piplup wydłużył swój dziób i wyskoczył w górę, przebił bąbelek dziobem. Bańka rozprysnęła się, a wodna mgiełka przepięknie błyszczała opadając na scenę. Widok psuł tylko spadający Tepig... - Piplup, pomóż mu! - Pokemon posłuchał swojej trenerki i ruszył w stronę Tepiga. Zamiast jednak łapać go postanowił użyć Bąbelkowego Promienia, który pokrył całą scenę i stworzył jakby materac, dzięki czemu Tepig mógł bez szwanku wylądować na ziemi. Na dodatek było to bardzo widowiskowe i punkty na koncie Kate ciągle malały. Nagle... - Czas minął! - krzyknęła Marian, a wszyscy spojrzeli na tablicę. - Z ogromną przewagą wygrywa Jun! - J-ja? Piplup, to dzięki Tobie! - zawołała i przytuliła mocno swego Pokemona. - PIIPLAAP... (...) ''' '''Trwa walka Klary i Paula. Rose jest już bardzo wyczerpana i nie ma sił do walki, na dodatek liczba punktów Paula jest większa o ponad połowę. Torterra natomiast wyglądała jakby dopiero wyszła z CP. Na zegarze pozostały jeszcze dwie minuty. - Rose, zaatakuj Torterrę Atrakcją. - powiedziała Klara. Miała nadzieję, że Torterra to samiec. Paul jednak tylko się uśmiechnął i nic nie zrobił. Atrakcja nie zrobiła na Poke-żółwiu żadnego wrażenia, co oznaczało, że jest samicą. Dziewczyna była bezradna, ponieważ rywal dołożył jeszcze kilka Kul Energii, a mała Snivy była prawie niezdolna do walki. - Twoja Snivy... - zaczęła Marian, ale przerwała gdy zobaczyła, że z Snivy dzieje się coś dziwnego. - Co się dzieje? - spytała Klara samą siebie, gdyż Rose nagle wstała z nową energią i siłą. Wystawiła ogon w stronę słońca i zaczęła zbierać energię. - Słoneczny Promień? - spytała Klaudian. - Raczej Synteza! - zawołała radośnie Klara - Świetnie Rosie! - SNAJVI!- zawołała stanowczo Snivy całkowicie uleczona i mrugnęła do swojej trenerki porozumiewawczo. - Dasz radę? - Snivy przytaknęła - A więc Niszczące Tornada! - Niszczące co? - mruknął trochę zdziwiony Paul. - SNAJVIVIVIV! - Rose zaczęła używać Liściastych Tornad, które "układały się" w półkole, a między nimi powstawały iskry. Paul już stracił kilka punktów. - A teraz Burza Liści! - Snivy uderzyła Burzą Liści we wszystkie tornada, które natychmiast "ruszyły" w stronę Torterry Paula, coraz bardziej powiększając swą siłę. - O co do diabła chodzi z tymi tornadami?! - wykrzyknął Paul, a wszyscy ludzie, którzy widzieli kombinację Klary byli pod wielkim wrażeniem - Ugh! Torterra, Kule Energii! - Przeszkodź mu! - Rose wyskoczyła w górę i "odrzucała" Kule Energii Torterry za pomocą Dzikich Pnączy. Tornada zbliżały się coraz bardziej, więc przestała, odskoczyła w tył i patrzyła co się dzieje. A działo się dużo. Zdezorientowany Paul tracił punkty i kompletnie nie wiedział co robić. Tornada otoczyły jego Pokemona i zamknęły w klatce. Działały trochę jak Trawiasta Przysięga lub Giga Odpływ, gdyż "wysysały" całą moc Torterry. A na dodatek powstawały przepiękne zielone iskry, które wyglądały jak sztuczne ognie. Doszło do tego, że w jednym momencie Paul stracił całą swoją przewagę nad Klarą, jak również skończył się czas. Tornada znikły pozostawiając po sobie jedynie zielony pył. - Czas minął! Tę spektakularną walkę wygrywa Klara! Brawa dla tej zdolnej, ale jakże młodej koordynatorki! Nie zapomnijmy też o Snivy, tym małym Pokemonie, który wykonał takie... "coś"! Siła, piękno, moc! Wypada tylko pogratulować... - Klaudian ukłoniła się, a sędziowie wstali i klaskali. Wszyscy ludzie, którzy to oglądali też. Nawet Paul zrobił coś w rodzaju "ukłonu". Kala i Snivy nie wiedziały co powiedzieć, zarumieniły się tylko i obie dygnęły w podziękowaniu. W poczekalni: - "Jak... Kiedy... O Panie! Ja tak nie potrafię!" - krzyczała Jun w myślach. (...) - To już finał! A w nim zobaczymy dwie debiutujące koordynatorki, które już doszły do finału! Oto Jun i Klara! (...) ''' '''Ta bitwa jest wyrównana. Mimo przewagi typów Teodor doskonale sobie radzi, obie dziewczyny mają na koncie po połowę punktów. Do końca zostało trochę ponad dwie minuty. - Natalie, zaatakuj Teodora Powietrznym Ostrzem! - Leafeon ponownie użyła kombinacji, która zadebiutowała podczas walki z Ivanem. - Teo, obracając się używaj Armatki Wodnej! - Oshawott zrozumiał o co chodziło Klarze i natychmiast zaczął obracać się wokół własnej osi, używając w tym samym czasie Armatki Wodnej. Powstało coś w rodzaju pseudo-Wiru Wodnego lub ogromnego wodnego "kieliszka" - Złap Nati w wir! - rozkazała. - Nie uda Ci się to! - wykrzyknęła Juna - Zwiększ moc Natalie! - LIIIIFIONN! - Pokemon nagle przyśpieszył, a liść na jej głowie znów się powiększył. Nati ominęła "wir" i leciała w stronę Oshawott'a. Poke-wydra jednak nie traciła pewności siebie i wymyśliła nową kombinację. Teo używał serii Ostrz Muszli, z których powstawały latające brzytwy. Kombinacja Oshawotta raniły Leafeon, a jej atak tracił na sile. - Ugh ;/ A gdyby tak... - szepnęła - Nati wykorzystaj Pseudo-Wir Teodora! - Hę? - mruknęła zdziwiona Kala. - ASZA? - Leafeon zakończyła kombinację Powietrznego Ostrza i "wskoczyła" w Pseudo-Wir Oshawotta. - A teraz obracaj się i użyj Magicznych Liści! - rozkazała, a Natalie zaczęła obracać się wokół własnej osi, używając jednocześnie Magicznych Liści. Wszystko działo się w środku "Wodnego Tornada" i wyglądało cudownie. Magiczne Liście obijały się o wodną ścianę tworząc iskry - Świetnie! A teraz Liściaste Ostrze! - Leafeon atakowała wodę Liściastym Ostrzem cały czas się obracając. Powstały brzytwy - podobne do tych Teodora, ale jednocześnie zupełnie inne - które składały się z Magicznych liści, otaczającej ich wody i wspaniałego zielonego blasku - Zakończ to! - punkty po stronie Klary drastycznie malały, a Leafeon "rozkazała" wodno-trawiastym brzytwom zaatakować Oshawott'a. - Uniknij obrotem i Ostrą Muszlą! - zawołała Klara, a Teo znów zaczął się kręcić wokół własnej osi używając w tym czasie Ostrej Muszli. Wyglądał jakby atakował Żyroskopem. Nati jednak i mimo starań Teodora jej kombinacja okazała się lepsza. - Koniec! - wykrzyknęła Klaudian w tym samym czasie, w jakim skończył się czas. Wszyscy skierowali swój wzrok w stronę tablicy z punktami. Już wszystko było jasne... - Pokazy miasta Striaton wygrywa Jun Hamamoto!!! - wszyscy wstali i klaskali. Widownia krzyczała: Bra-wo Jun, bra-wo Jun! Byli jednak i Ci którzy krzyczeli: Wi-wat Kla-rze, wi-wat Kla-rze! I mieli rację. Obie dziewczyny pokazały wielką klasę. Wręczanie wstążki - Gratuluję Tobie i Twoim Pokemonom wspaniałego występu - zaczął Raoul Contesta - Liczę na to, że będziesz cały czas się rozwijać i osiągniesz na prawdę wiele sukcesów. Jak na debiutantkę jesteś na prawdę silną koordynatorką z wielkim talentem. Zazdroszczę Leafon'owi i Piplup'owi tak cudownej właścicielki. - Dziękuję - powiedziała wciąż jeszcze zaskoczona Jun i dygnęła w podziękowaniu. - A to Twoja pierwsza wstążka z pokazów Unovy - p. Contesta wręczył Junie śliczną, czerwono-zielono-niebieską wstążkę. Dziewczyna wzięła ją do ręki, a oczy jej się zaświeciły. - "Moja pierwsza wstążka..." - pomyślała i uśmiechnęła się. Spojrzała na swoje Pokemony, patrzyły na nią z nadzieję i radością w oczach - To wszystko dzięki wam! - zawołała i przytuliła je. - PIPLUP :) - LI-LIFION ;D - To już koniec emocji! Gratulujemy wszystkim trenerom wspaniałych walk i liczymy na kolejne emocje, już za 8 dni w mieście Nacrene! Dziękujemy! (...) ' '''Dziewczyny leżą już w łóżkach w CP. Ich Pokemony już dawno śpią. One jednak nadal rozmawiają. - Co za dzień! - wykrzyknęła Klara - Pokazy to coś wspaniałego! - Taak... - odp. jej Jun cały czas przyglądając się swojej wstążce. - Uważaj bo się zakochasz! - Zabiję i powieszę na drzewie... - mruknęła Jun i schowała wstążkę do pudełka. - Co tam mruczysz? - Ja? Nic, nic... - wykręciła się. - Taa... - Lepiej mi powiedz dziewczyno jak ty zrobiłaś te tornada! - wykrzyknęła Jun, a oczy jej się zaświeciły na samo wspomnienie. - Juna... To Ty wygrałaś i to Ty byłaś lepsza, więc... - Aj, weź już cicho siedź! Nawet ja nie wymyśliłabym takich tornad... Połączenie siły, piękna... Klasa! - To... taka improwizacja... Znaczy... Rose i ja trochę to ćwiczyłyśmy, ale nam nie wychodziło. - Ah, Twoja skromność jest taka... wieeelka -_- - Lepiej być skromnym niż obrastać w piórka! Dobranoc! - odp. Klara i odwróciła się na drugi bok. - No, już Kala! Ja nie chciałam powiedzieć, że mi to przeszkadza. A zresztą Ty coś sugerujesz? - spytała Jun podejrzliwie. - Ja? Nieee. No coś Ty. Tylko gapisz się ciągle na swoją wstążkę, ale to nic. - Zabiję, zabiję, zabiję... - mruczała Jun - Ja nie obrastam w piórka! - LIF... - SNAJVII... - PIPLAP... - VII... - TOOOGEKISS... - ASZA... - wzdychały po kolei wszystkie Pokemony widząc kłócące się przyjaciółki. Nagle Leaf użyła Aromaterpii, która gdy dotarła do dziewczyn uspokoiła je. Klara i Jun popatrzyła na swoje Pokemony, a potem na siebie. Zarumieniły się i szybko pogodziły. - Nie obrastasz w piórka... - powiedziała Klara. - Skromność to cudowna rzecz - odp. jej Juna i obydwie zasnęły. '''Ten dzień był bardzo emocjonujący i pełen niespodzianek. Jun wygrała swoją pierwszą wstążkę i ujawniła dwa Pokemony. Klara zaprezentowała wspaniałe "Niszczące Tornada", które wywarły ogromnie wrażenie nawet na sędziach. Co przyniesie następny dzień? Czy Kala wygra walkę w sali? Dowiecie się już niebawem! ' '''CDN. Bohaterowie Ludzie *Klara *Jun *Paul *Kate *Ivan (debiut) *Felix (debiut) *Juliet (debiut) *Monica (debiut) *Klaudian *Raoul Contesta *Pan Sukizo *Siostra Joy *'Koordynatorzy i trenerzy' Pokemony *Rose (Klary) *Teodor (Klary) *Piplup (Jun) *Ted (Kate) *Natalie (Jun) *Torterra (Paula; debiut) *Elekid (Paula; debiut) *Watchog (Ivana; debiut) *Timburr (Felixa; debiut) *Yamask (Monici; debiut) *Cottonee (Juliet; debiut) *Paul (Kate; debiut) *Serperior (wspomnienie) *Simisage (retrospekcja) *Leaf (Jun) *Kissy (Jun) *'Pokemony Trenerów i Koordynatorów' Ciekawostki *Jak do tej pory jest to najdłuższy odcinek.